epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderPikachu12/Dragon Ball vs Naruto. Epic Rap Battles of Series
Eyyy, about time this series came back, right? Pun?!?! no fuck you Here we have Dragon Ball and Naruto, two of the biggest franchise names in anime and manga. They're basically the Superman and Batman of the manga world. The characters even match-up, Goku being a superhero alien sent to Earth that has an immense amount of power, Naruto being an orphaned martial artist who relies on tools and weapons along with his own physical abilities. And to the same degree, during their runs, both had been rivals as franchises, which is what lead to this match-up happening in the first place. Naruto as a series has taken some influence from Dragon Ball, but this isn't a surprise as Dragon Ball as a whole has been a major influence on many anime series, inspiring the traditional exaggerated spiked hairstyle that many anime and manga characters have gone on to use, including Naruto himself. This battle has been a fucking year in the making. I started it way back in January, but as I gathered ideas to work on it, it began to pile up like hell because I ended up making it really big. Like, big as fuck, as you can see in the infobox on the right. It's a massive battle. And I got in over my head while working on it, trying to make a massive battle about these two franchises I know virtually nothing about. So it got scrapped from being my second battle about halfway into the year, and got replaced by Simpsons vs Spongebob. Then I was planning to do Star Wars vs Star Trek, but my motivation for that died down, and suddenly I was motivated as fuck to do this battle. Big big big thank you to Legion for helping me with this battle majorly, aiding in research as well as giving several ideas for lines for the latter half of the battle. And thank you to Bran for suggesting a line even if it was probably as a joke when you suggested it, kek. Anyways, enjoy the fuck out of this pls, a year's worth of work and prep went into this so pls like and subscribe. also, forewarning, this is a fucking five-minute long read, so strap yourselves in for a long ride. ---- (Starts at 0:01) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SERIES VS BEGIN! Goku: (0:13) Oh, boy! I'm hungry, and it looks like I'm gonna be having fox for lunch today! Do away with this lame, fame-hogging shame who will never be the next Hokage! I'll burn you just like your country, 'cause you know you just can't touch me! Spit at and diss any junkie bluntly, when he doesn't know that it's the Year of the Monkey! Try not to croak and choke! I'll smoke a bloated toad so weak! I'm breezing through tournaments while your best success was the Sexy Technique! Even Yamcha could beat you with a Wolf Fang Fist! So stick to stealing that seals scroll! This'll end just like your first session with Kakashi, when you’re roped against my POWER POOOOLE! Naruto: (0:39) Year of the Monkey? When both you and your show are total boars? Snore! Dominate the anime race once more when I leave your ass sobbing on the floor! Naruto, you idiot! My fame goes even bigger than Inner Sakura! I'd prefer that other monkey, Luffy. What’s a Kamehameha to my Chakra? One day, I WILL be Hokage! So you can just suck it and taste my RASENGAN! Leaving you seeing four stars when I wipe you out along with your grandpa! I’d moon you right now, but you’d enjoy it and turn into a Homo-Sapien again! I'll beat this beat, and you best believe it! You’re a past has-been! (Dattebayo!) Goku: (1:06) Need a clone to blow wind balls, and you still think you can flow to Goku? Why don't you go back to your show, "Where In The World Did Sasuke Go To?" People complain about my filler, but hell, yours is just making me Sai! I spit sharper than a kunai against an even worse ninja than those turtle guys! I’m crushing you flat! Even my bouts are shorter than your flashbacks! How many of your loser clones could I beat? (Hah!) Over nine-thousaaaaand! Ending you so fast, that you'll be Konoha's next Yellow Flash, just like daddy. Don't you have anything better to do, like ripping a Tailed Beast off of me? Naruto: (1:33) Yeah, big talk from the guy whose entire life was based off of Sun WuKong! Your show’s gone on for way too long! I’ll sip you up like some oolong, And play you like a piccolo! You should stick to your Fake Namek shit! In a world where you're all named food, I'll be eating what you diss! Dying in your world is meaningless. You’ve got no emotions, no feelings. But people thinking you could compete with Superman? Now that gets me reeling! I’ve got flow for episodes, dissing out more open than Bulma’s bloomers. You need to just fuck off already and go back to the Home For Infinite Losers! Goku: (2:00) I don't need to! Watching your show is hell enough as it is! (Ohhh!) You’re worse at comebacks than adults in your series are at raising kids! Relying on frogs and a fox beast, while I'm powering and plowing through alone! I'm an influence for generations, so it's no wonder you want to be my Shadow Clone! You know I’m bringing the Pain! Enough to flatten down your entire town! Flatter than the personalities of that Akatsuki group your fans obsessed about. Pump out another rehashed fighting game, it's XenoVerse people are playin’! You're no Sage, it's strange and lame you’d claim that, but hey, I'm just Saiyan! Naruto: (2:26) I'm sure we’ll be best friends after this; you befriend everyone who's tried to kill you! Shot off your home planet? Whole race is dead? Oh, please, spare me a tissue! It's been done before! Boring lore! Grilling you like Krillin? Yeah, I'm on it! And sure, you're an influence, like when you got fucking ripped off by Sonic! Freeze ya in your tracks! Knock your whack ass back to Namek! (BURN!) I think you burst my eardrums with that screaming. You need to shut up, faggot. Breaking down each of your Cells until you lose your life, it’s no surprise. You can't level up with me, so why don't you fly back to your abusive wife? Goku: (2:53) I’m squashing pink Chojis, boy! You’re no match of mine! At least I have a wife, while you ignored yours for the entirety of your franchise! Rushing headfirst into battle? Do you even know what this fight’s for? You seem worn out now. Have you been drained of your mommy’s life force? Naruto: (3:06) Vegeta: (3:20) You want to talk fusion, son? I'll fuse my fist with your face, then. Something about you really stinks, and it's not you farting again. Tell that mutt of yours to back down. When Goku and I combine our minds, you’ll be sorry. Can’t step to the Prince of Saiyans. After this, your friends will be the Black Ribbon Army. Kurama: (3:33) A real edgier Itachi could knock me, but not this emo Vegito. And just what do you call a Vegeta and a Goku? I’d say a balding Ichigo. Nice earrings. Your ass will match as a purse when we show you what we've got. Naruto. Let's show them our real power. Leave both these vegetables to rot. Vegito: (3:46) Jack up this jackal jack-off, I'm a jawbreaker on this mic. Can't replicate your inner demons, so instead you befriend it? Yikes. I blew through Buu, and that’ll stay true through Kurama’s crew, too. The Final Flash for your menagerie, ending with you dragging ten tails between you! Naruto: (4:00) Goku: (4:13) What an A-Rank Great Ape rip-off! But now how about rivaling my god ki? I'm way cooler than you! You couldn't even hope to brawl me! You’ll be eaten up like pudding! (What?!) Hey, there’s no cause for alarm. I’m battling the likes of Gods, while it seems you didn’t even come armed! Naruto: (4:26) Goku: (4:40) Wanna Play, boy? Your saggy Usagi couldn't take a Hit. I Kaio-Ken mow through your whole village like Universe Six! I've got 700 issues with you, from your graffiti to your “big twist”! So you and Sasuke are brothers? Guess that makes you Raditz. Naruto: (4:53) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? Who Won? Dragon Ball Naruto NEXT BATTLE: Category:Blog posts